Individuals with conditions such as arthritis have a difficult time performing everyday activities such as making the bed. Bed making can be a taxing task for such individuals as they must bend over to fit the corners of the sheet over the corners of the mattress, causing stress in their back, legs, and hands. There are currently no tools to aid in the physical process of installing bed sheets (i.e. placing the sheet over the corner of the mattress). Existing tools in regard to installing bed sheets simply aid in elevating the mattress to facilitate in tucking the sheets.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to assist an individual in the physical process of installing a bed sheet onto a mattress. The present invention is a tool that facilitates in installing fitted bed sheets and that eliminates the need to bend down when installing a bed sheet onto a mattress. Utilizing the present invention, an individual can simply place the tool into the corner of the sheet and push the tool vertically downward along the exterior corner of the mattress. In doing so, the corner of the sheet rides along the tool as the elastic band of the sheet is pushed along the mattress corner and snaps into place once the tool head reaches the base of the mattress. The elongated handle of the tool eliminates the need to bend down to fit the tool over the mattress corner, and the contour of the tool head facilitates in accurately placing the corner of the sheet over the corner of the mattress. Therefore, the present invention provides a unique tool that eliminates the need to bend over when installing fitted sheets onto mattresses.